1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. One type, known as an organic light emitting display, has pixels with light emitting diodes (e.g., organic electroluminescence (EL) elements) that emit light based on intensities of supplied current. The amount of current to be supplied to each diode is adjusted by a driving transistor. This adjustment produces the gray scale value of light to be emitted. If the operating characteristics (e.g., threshold voltage) of the driving transistor vary, gray scale expression may be adversely affected.
Techniques have been developed in an attempt to suppress this threshold voltage variation. However, these and other proposed techniques increase the number of transistors in each pixel circuit or otherwise complicate control of light emission. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the scale of the pixel circuits.